


Christmas with Kanji

by Drowned_Ophelia



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowned_Ophelia/pseuds/Drowned_Ophelia
Summary: A short story centering around a romance between Kanji and a female protagonist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I realize Kanji's sexuality is a touchy subject, but my take from playing the game (especially after playing Golden) that Kanji still isn't sure himself or is bisexual. I also realize that if a romance option were available the game would have to be re-done so he wasn't as fixated on Naoto, but I'm still very sore about there not being an option to date Kanji and/or play as a girl. I think dating Kanji would just be so adorable!
> 
> I also know this fic is pretty choppy, but I wanted to do a short fluff piece because I'm having more difficulties than I expected writing a really horrific Adachi fic.

“You’re just too awesome, Senpai!” Kanji beamed at her as they sat side by side at the hill which overlooked the town, still deeply touched at how she didn’t hesitate to stand up for him when two policeman were certain he was bullying a young boy. “I never thought I’d be friends with a girl like this. Hell, when I’m with you, I don’t feel like I’m with a girl!” Despite being a bit slow, even Kanji realized fairly quickly that his intended compliment came out sounding like an insult. “W-wait!” he said in a panic. “I didn’t mean it like that! I-I mean obviously, you’re a girl! You’re cute, you smell nice, a-a-and…!” He began stuttering over his words so much he was an incoherent mess.

She smiled kindly at him, not in the least bit offended. “Kanji-kun, it’s alright! I know what you’re trying to say.” She’d spent enough time with him now to know the last thing he’d ever do was intentionally say something cruel to her. Out of all her friends he was the one who complimented her the most. 

“You sure?” The worry in Kanji’s expression was plain as day. “I don’t want to do anything to mess this up… You’re… You’re my best bud, you know…” There was a slight hitch to his voice, like he was going to start crying. “I… Really like you a lot…”

Her heartbeat sped up, emphasizing that the moment was right. She’d been in similar positions with other male acquaintances, but none of them had made her feel this way before. While she’d gently rebuffed their advances, she realized how much Kanji had been on her mind lately and found herself blushing. 

An awkward silence fell over them. She knew Kanji still some elements about himself to figure out, but when he said he liked her, surely he had to mean…? If not now, she feared she wouldn’t have another chance; she had to go for it. 

“I like you too,” she replied at last. “Will you go out with me?”

“You serious?!” Kanji’s eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open in shock. “Y-you’re jokin’!” 

She shook her head. To prove it she gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

Kanji froze like a deer in headlights as he began to process what had just happened. His hand trembled as he touched where her lips had been before his skin burned and blood shot out of his nose.

“Kanji!” she gasped as he fell over on his side, out cold.

It had been too much and too fast for him. The only other time they’d made physical contact was when Kanji had shoved her out of the way from taking a blow that surely would have killed her while they were exploring the TV World. In his haste he wound up using much more force than necessary, sending her sailing. He’d apologized profusely but got worked up much like this when he’d grabbed her hand to help her up, then nearly dropping her right back down on the ground when he got to thinking about how tiny and warm it was in his.

Kanji was quick to snap out of it and get his nose under control, but it would seem this would be a relationship she’d have to take slowly with him. It was cute to see a boy act like this over her, so she didn’t mind. Kanji was worth it.

“You’re… You’re really sure?” Needing to sit further away from her for the moment, Kanji couldn’t fathom why, out of all the other guys she had to choose from, she’d pick him. He wasn’t smart, everyone thought he was a thug, and he wasn’t too confident about his looks either. 

“I’ve never been more sure of anything. You’re so big and strong, but also gentle and kind. I’m so comfortable around you, Kanji; you’re unlike any other guy I’ve ever met.” 

It still amazed her how she’d gone from being terrified of the younger boy who towered over her to always feeling safe whenever she was around him; she never would have guessed upon meeting him he had a heart of gold inside of his rough looking exterior. Thinking about it, it had to have been the time she handed over to him a small kitten to pet that she began to truly grow fond of him as she watched him fawn over and delicately handle it.

As for Kanji, Narukami was the main reason he was overcoming his phobia of girls, but knew she was special. She immediately embraced his fondness of cute things and praised his top notch sewing skills. He was the one she’d turned to when her favorite dress had badly ripped, thanking him and admiring his perfect job fixing it profusely. It was the complete opposite of the experience he’d had fixing a previous classmate’s book bag. 

Never once had Narukami ever thought any of his interests or hobbies strange; it hadn’t even occurred for her to do so. She was the type of person he’d share his animal crackers with any day. 

To be in an intimate relationship… Narukami felt no pressure at all, but the thought that now he would be able to touch someone so small, adorable, and soft romantically made Kanji dizzy. Much like Teddie’s fur he’d thought about what it would be like to touch Narukami’s hair from time to time and it also meant that he could kiss her too-

Kanji wobbled in his seat while Narukami wasn’t sure if she should try to help keep him keep steady or if that would make it worse. This really was going to be an unusual obstacle. As much as she’d rather stay with him, she suggested they go home for the day. Kanji agreed, but not before he had to assured he didn’t already do something wrong.

 

The first thing Kanji did when they separated was run all the way back to the textile shop and eagerly call for his mother. At first she intended to scold him for shouting so much, but was elated to hear the news. 

Narukami had been such a wonderful influence on her son Kanji’s mother was thrilled she was his first girlfriend. She noticed around her he watched his language, tried to be more polite, and was even willing to study if she would help him. Despite the relationship being barely an hour old she was already fantasizing of the young man Narukami would help him become. 

Although the mere thought of touching her continued to get Kanji riled up and short of breath, as a man he was determined to be the best boyfriend he could. The following day he showed up to walk Narukami to school, insisting that he carry her book bag for her.

It was really was something to see someone who looked like such a punk and spoke so harshly act like such a gentleman around his girlfriend. Even around Dojima he was more respectful, although weirdly enough it seemed like Adachi was the one most bothered by it, scolding Narukami for her poor choice in guys and refusing to speak with her anymore if she caught him at Junes or outside at night. 

Yosuke was heartbroken, but kept it to himself. She could still be his partner and close friend, even if it would be tough being around her for a little while. 

 

A few weeks into their relationship Narukami texted Kanji to meet her at his favorite spot on the hill for a special surprise. He didn’t like to keep her waiting, so Kanji was quick to respond and join her, eager to see know what it was.

“You’ll never guess what I found!” Narukami said, all smiles, hardly able to contain how excited she was to show Kanji. “Well… I was shopping and saw those animal crackers you like. I thought I’d buy a box aaaaand…” She held up a small baggie she’s sealed the ever elusive secret animal cracker in. “It had the penguin in it!”

“No way!” Kanji still had yet to find one of his own, amazed to finally see what it looked like. “You’re so lucky!”

“I saved it for you.” She held the bag out for him. 

“Thank you.” Kanji took it from her, but then just stared at her for a moment before swallowing hard. 

They’d been going out this long and she’d been so patient with him, backing off if he showed any sign of discomfort. Sure she was a little older than him, but he was still starting to feel annoyed at himself for not being the one to make any forward gestures. For her to remember how much he wanted to see the penguin cracker just continued to show how much she cared about him.

“S-Senpai, I…” Kanji awkwardly opened his arms as he slowly started closing the gap between them. 

Realizing what he was trying to do, Narukami took the initiative by embracing him. An awkward sound came from Kanji’s throat but he managed to put his arms around her as well, being careful not to squeeze too tightly. 

Smelling her sweet perfume and feeling the soft press of her body got Kanji lightheaded for only a moment before he fought it off. She felt so nice to hold and after a moment he at last got up the nerve to stroke her hair. It didn’t matter anymore if Teddie never let him touch his fur; this had to be a million times better. It reminded him of the time he worked with real silk when he helped his mom out with an order from a customer with money to burn. 

There was nothing to be scared of, nothing to be nervous about. 

And so timed passed with the two growing closer and closer.

 

With Adachi behind bars the teens could enjoy the rest of their dwindling days with Narukami as friends and have fun, rather than any Investigation Team duties. They’d managed to capture the true culprit before the holidays, Kanji quick to send a text to Narukami to spend Christmas Eve together.

She immediately accepted, never before experiencing it with someone dear to her. She’d been trying not to show how difficult it had been to be in an empty home without her uncle or cousin. It was still a step up from needing to walk on eggshells when her less than loving parents were home, but it was hard not become depressed coming home to silence without Nanako, or sometimes Dojima, there to welcome her when she came back in the evenings. 

Now here she was with her adoring boyfriend to keep her company. Kanji had made such strides to be able to express physically and verbally how he felt on the inside, but now seemed to be nervous about something. He sat at the table across from her barely touching his cake or looking at her.

“Kanji, is everything alright?” she asked gently. 

“H-huh?!” Kanji looked at her, startled. He’d been deep in thought. “S-sorry… I was just thinkin’ about how you’ll be going back soon…” He rubbed at his eyes. “I’m really going to miss you…”

“Me too…” she joined him in trying to fight off tears. “I promise nothing will change and I’ll call you all the time! I’ll visit too!”

“Yeah!” Kanji replied a bit too loudly, but at least he was smiling again. “I got you this…” He placed a small, neatly wrapped pale blue package on the table that had a snowflake and Christmas tree pattern on it. 

She opened it to find an expensive looking silver locket with a black cat smelling a flower on the front. On the inside was a picture of Kanji. 

“It’s so beautiful!” she marveled, putting it on at once. “I’ll wear it everyday!”

Kanji was blushing. “It really looks great on you…”

“But now I feel like my gift is even more lackluster…” Narukami got up to retrieve a medium sized box also adorned with a holiday design, looking depressed as she handed it to Kanji and sat close to him. “I’m sorry… This locket must have cost a lot…” She touched it thoughtfully.

“People like my dolls so much they keep sellin’ out! I would’ve never had the courage to show ’em to people if it weren’t you, Senpai, so I wanted to get you somethin’ special with the money.” He started opening his gift. “I know this is gonna be awesome!” 

The difference in cost didn’t matter at all to Kanji. Narukami was always so thoughtful he knew what was in the box would be something special, but he didn’t expect to pull out a neatly folded, handmade black blanket with his Persona sewn into the middle. 

“So this is why your hands were…!” Kanji recalled a month where it seemed like every time he saw Narukami she had a new band aide wrapped around one of her fingers. 

She laughed sheepishly. “I wanted to show how much I’ve learned from you but I’m still pretty clumsy with a needle. I know it pales in comparison to what you gave me, but…”

“This is the best gift ever!” Kanji was genuinely happy and touched that Narukami actually cared and took an interest in his lessons. It was true her craftsmanship wasn’t up to par with his, but it was obvious she tried her hardest. “I’ll use it all the time!” He tried it out by draping it over his shoulders. This was going to go on top of his bed and he’d curl up with it whenever he missed her.

“There’s room enough for two…” Narukami raised up the side of the blanket closest to her as she slid directly next to Kanji.

Without hesitation Kanji held her close and kissed her. He was getting good at this now, but then Narukami threw him a curve ball when she started pulling up on his shirt.

“Senpai…?” He looked at her questioningly.

“Don’t you want to?” She asked, soon realizing she had to be more transparent from Kanji’s clueless expression. “I thought that you could spend the night with me and we‘d…” Her face was red. Was she really going to have to outright say it…?

“Oh… OH!” What she meant hit Kanji like a ton of bricks; the possibility of getting laid this evening hadn’t even occurred to him. 

“Is it OK?” 

“Y-yeah!” His apprehensive tone revealed otherwise. “I-I’m a man! I can do this!”

“No, Kanji…” Narukami grabbed his hands and pulled them off of her. “I thought you would have stopped thinking that way by now… Don’t do what you think is the “manly” thing; I want to know what KANJI wants to do right now. If you’re not ready it’s OK.”

Kanji sighed heavily. “…I’m not,” he admitted. “But I really do love you, Senpai.” 

It was the first time either of them had said it and Narukami knew Kanji would never tell her that unless he truly meant it. As ready as she was to lose her virginity this more than made up for the lack of intimacy.

“I love you too.”

Kanji did stay the night. Wrapped in the blanket Narukami made, and tightly in each others arms, they simply enjoyed the long, quiet, peaceful moment they had with one another with no worries. It would be painful for them to separate in the spring, but nothing would sever the red string of fate that had brought them together.


End file.
